Mauvais pressentiment
by Tite Rei
Summary: Ne savons nous pas que toute femme possède un 6ème sens? Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de l'être aimé... Chap 2 en ligne
1. Chap1 : Mauvais pressentiment

**¤ Tite Note ¤ **Bonjour à vous chers visiteurs! Voilà une tite fic faite il y a un moment déjà mais bon je savais pas trop si elle était "postable" ou pas... Bon ben vous me direz^^

**¤ Couple ¤** Kyo x Yuya

**¤ Disclaimer ¤** Oui ok, les persos de Samuraï Deeper Kyo ne sont pas à moi et blablabla ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**... Mauvais pressentiment ...**

* * *

Je le savais. Toute cette nuit, ce sentiment ne m'avait pas quitté un seul instant.

Dès son arrivée, j'ai été carressée par la douceur inhabituelle de son aura trop souvent meurtrière. Ce brusque changement mit mes sens en alerte – après tout cela pouvait être une ruse pour mieux abuser de moi! Et oui! Je suis bien trop accoutumée aux méthodes de ce pervers si irresistible!

Nous avons alors partagé pour la première fois un repas du début à la fin, sans qu'il ne se jette sur moi. Pourtant, il me couvait de ce regard brûlant qui me fait perdre toute raison. Mais toujours rien.

Légèrement vexée – c'est que j'y ai pris goût aux assauts de Kyo aux Yeux de Démon – je mis à ranger à ranger les restes de notre repas, le coeur rempli d'interrogations.

Est-il souffrant? Est-il blessé? Ou pire... Est-il lassé de moi? Je frémis à cette idée. Voilà 3 ans que nous vivions heureux ensemble, mais Kyo est et sera toujours un samouraï. Un tel homme peut-il vivre ainsi, tranquillement avec une femme si banale?

Me noyant dans mes sombres pensées, je ne le vis pas s'approcher de moi. Lorsque je sentis ses mains sur mes hanches, un sourire victorieux s'étira sur mes lèvres. Jamais Kyo ne pouvait rester sage si longtemps! Pourtant, dès que je croisa son doux regard de feu, une infinie douceur me submerga. Une bouffée de panique remonta en moi mais il posa son doigt sur mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse formuler mes interrogations.

« Réfléchir autant ne te va pas! »

Je me retrouvai assise sur lui qui carressait mon visage de ses doigts si fermes et si doux. Mon coeur s'emballa mais mes doutes demeuraient.

« Ce soir,ne dis pas un mot... » Mais il allait jusqu'à sursurrer à mon oreille!!!!

« Kyo... »

Il étouffa ma plainte par le plus doux baiser qu'il ne m'ait jamais donné. Délicatement, il m'entraîna à notre futon, me couvrant de baisers et de caresses. Il me touchait comme si ce seul contact pouvait le brûler. C'est alors qu'il le dit...

« Je t'aime Yuya... »

Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure mais il l'avait bien dit! Et là, mon être tout entier en était persuadé... Je savais. Pourtant, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et décida de lui appartenir entièrement.

Les ténèbres s'éclairsissent... Un douce chaleur commence à pénétrer mon être... Pourtant, je sais que quelque chose cloche. J'ouvre alors difficilement les yeux.

Le vide. Je regarde autour de moi, l'information n'arrivant pas encore à mon esprit.

Tout d'un coup, je me redresse, les draps serrés sur mon corps nu et encore engourdi.

Kyo est parti.

Une immense douleur s'empare de moi, aussi tranchante qu'une lame. Cependant, mes larmes ne coulent pas. Cette si belle nuit, ses actes, son regard, ses mots d'amour, tout avait été là pour m'avertir. C'était notre dernière fois.

Le célèbre samouraï Kyo aux Yeux de Démon a repri sa route pour la conquête du titre du plus fort. Et moi, Yuya Shiina, je dois continuer ma vie, sachant qu'un seul pas sans lui à mes côtés m'est insupportable.


	2. Chap2 : Etre en deuil

**¤ Mon blabla ¤** Bonjour à vous, alors voilà je publie une suite mais c'est suite de transition donc ça va pas trop bouger et j'ajouterai que j'ai écris une suite parce que CERTAINES personnes qui se reconnaitront me l'ont demandé et que dernièrement à un cours pourri de Sciences Humaines, j'ai eu comme un vent d'inspiration. Donc voilà j'aimerai avoir leurs opinions et bien sûr les autres, je suis pas difficile ;) Par contre soyez gentils et fermez vos yeux quand vous voyez des fautes!!!!

**¤ Disclaimer ¤** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai pas ce talent.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**... Etre en deuil ...**

* * *

J'étais dans le noir. Enfin pas vraiment mais je me sentais coupée du monde, comme si je n'en faisais plus partie. Seule ma douleur me confirma que c'est faux. Car on ne pouvait pas daignement pas souffrir autant dans la mort. La mort sous-entendait la paix, la délivrance d'une vie bien trop terne, vide.

Oui j'étais bien vide, comme privée de tout et surtour de lui. Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son départ? Je regarda autour de moi et réalisa que j'étais encore dans notre chambre. Cette chambre vide.

« Kyo »

Mon murmure résonnait comme le tonnerre dans cette pièce lugubre. J'entendis comme des gouttes d'eau mourrantes sur le tatami, alors je baissa la tête. Ce n'étaient que mes larmes. Elles finirent pas s'amplifier et j'éclatais en sanglots. Après tant m'être murée dans le silence et le déni du départ de l'être aimé, j'arrivais enfin à la dépression. Ces deux états je les avais déjà vécu lors de la mort de mon cher frère. A cette époque, à travers le brouillard de ma souffrance, j'avais entendu les voisines dans mon village parler des cinq stades du deuil. Et aujourd'hui je pleurais comme on pleure un mort. Mais quelqu'un était bien mort. J'étais morte, ou du moins une grande partie de mon être.

Un bruit à la porte me sortit de ma torpeur. J'aperçus un homme d'âge mûr approcher. Ses allures de colosse et de bon saint-maritain me rappelèrent une époque où je n'étais pas si misérable, une époque où je me croyais aimée.

« Bon... Bontenmaru? » soufflai-je.

Le géant s'approcha de moi en douceur, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire lorsqu'on voyait cet homme au physique d'animal. A tout autre moment j'en aurais ri, mais de toute façon je n'y parvenais plus.

« Yuya, viens avec moi. » dit-il lorsqu'il fût à mes côtés.

Il me tendit sa grosse main caleuse que j'observais sans rien dire.

« Je dois t'ammener à Sakuya. »

A ces mots, je devins soupçonneuse et je l'inspecta du regard.

« Qui t'en a donné l'ordre? » lançai-je froidement.

Je le vis froncer des sourcils et se frotter la tête, embarrasé. La colère gronda en moi.

« C'est lui, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi? Pourquoi me jeter comme une vieille bouteille de saké vide pour ensuite t'envoyer prendre soin de moi? Pensait-il vraiment que j'accepterai sans broncher? Pourquoi partir s'il veut que j'aille mieux? »

La fureur faisait bouillir mon sang et j'incendiais le démon comme jamais. Bontenmaru tenta de m'apaiser, sans résultat. Finalement, la colère avait du bon, j'aimais ce stade.

Je fis face au colosse, les bras croisés.

« Si tu veux tant que je te suive, fais revenir Kyo! Je ne bougerai pas tant que ce sale égoïste ne viendra pas me dire lui-même qu'il ne veut plus de moi! »

Je battis mes petits poings inefficaces contre le torse bombé du géant, ne l'ébranlant pas d'un pouce.

« Dis-lui de revenir! » hurlais-je.

J'étais à bout de souffle en quelques secondes. Je ne me sentais pas mieux. La douleur était toujours là, lancinante et perçante. Des larmes recommencaient à embuer ma vue, je les essuyais d'un geste rageur.

Je sentis l'imposante présence de mon vieil ami dans mon dos.

« Je suis venu à la demande de Sakuya, elle a vu que... tu avais besoin d'elle et vite. »

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et la bienveillance de son aura calma mes sanglots.

« Tu ne dois plus l'attendre, Yuya. »

Je ne voulais pas entendre ces mots et je tentais de les rejetter, mais ils pénétrèrent mes défenses. Ils se glissèrent incidieusement en moi, intensifiant ma douleur et anéantissant les quelques lambaux d'espoir qui restaient dans mon coeur meurtri. Je serrai les poings, tentant d'apaiser les tremblements de mon corps. Ma gorge devenait de plus en plus sèche.

« Je le sais. » parvins-je à souffler.

Ma vision commença à se troubler, alors que dans mon esprit tout devint clair. Je venais de passer le dernier stade. L'acceptation. Je ne devais pas demeurer dans ma forteresse de mutisme. Je devais avancer, laissant la jeune Yuya envoutée par le regard éteincelant de Kyo aux Yeux de Démon reposer en paix.

Je sentis alors les ténèbres m'englouttirent.


End file.
